A Gentle Hand
by Georgionice
Summary: Seung Gil has an accident in front of Georgi, who decides to help out. Contains non-sexual ageplay/age regression. Little!Seung Gil, caregiver!Georgi


Seung Gil stared down at the growing puddle surrounding his feet with horror. He couldn't believe he had let this happen, how could he be so stupid?! And now Georgi of all people had SEEN, he was probably disgusted, he would almost certainly be angry, he... He... He was gazing at Seung Gil with worry and sympathy shining in his eyes. He didn't look angry or disgusted at all...  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up..." Georgi murmured, his voice gentle and soft like a warm hug. He took Seung Gil's hand - the one that hadn't been shoved into his crotch and was now consequently soaked with pee - and began to carefully lead him back towards the locker rooms. Even amidst the chaotic swirl of emotions, it didn't escape Seung Gil's notice that Georgi took the long way back to make sure they didn't run into anyone else. He didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if he'd run into JJ or Yurio like this... It was a mercy when they finally hurried through the doors into the privacy of the locker room. He figured this would be where Georgi left him, after all, adults could deal with these things on their own... But apparently not. Georgi seemed to be in full instinctual mother-hen mode, as he helped Seung Gil wriggle out of his soaked clothes, turned on one of the showers and warmed it to the perfect temperature, and gathered the soiled clothes into a plastic bag - all while whispering soft words of encouragement and reassurance to Seung Gil - before he finally disappeared. Seung Gil tried to pretend that he didn't feel a pang of loss when he heard the locker room door open and then close, and Georgi's footsteps disappeared. He was fine, he was an adult, he could take care of the rest himself, he should be endlessly grateful that Georgi even did this much! He quietly set to scrubbing his legs clean of the disgusting mess, then his feet, then both his hands even though only one of them had gotten dirty. Once he was sure he was completely clean, he started to turn off the shower... And froze. What... What did he do next? What was he supposed to do now? He knew there were things he was meant to be doing, but his mind just couldn't think what those things were! Leaving the water on, he slumped to the floor with a sigh and poked at the soap bubbles, trying to make his head work properly. He didn't know long he sat there, but it couldn't have been longer than a few minutes before he heard the door to the locker room opening again. He braced himself for a round of very awkward questions from one of his rinkmates as to why he was taking a shower in the middle of practise... But mercifully, it was only Georgi again. Seung Gil knew his face had lit up at the sight of him, knowing that he was back had calmed something deep inside him, but Georgi didn't seem disturbed by this.  
"I've taken care of the puddle in the corridor, I told the janitors that a fan snuck in to try and watch us practice and got a bit of a fright when I confronted her..." He explained. Oh. Oh, Seung Gil hadn't even thought about the mess he'd left on the floor. Thank goodness someone else had...  
"I also brought you some spare clothes, I don't know if you brought anything to change into after practise, but if not, you can wear these..." Seung Gil couldn't remember if he'd brought any spare clothes, but the idea of wearing Georgi's things was far more appealing anyway - and apart from anything else, he realised, any clothes of his were still in his locker, which would have meant a very cold walk from the showers to the lockers in nothing but a towel. He pushed himself to his feet with a slight wobble and finally turned off the shower, then grabbed a towel to dry off. A part of him felt like he should shoo Georgi out of the room, as adults didn't need an adult to watch over them while they did this sort of thing, but the idea of Georgi leaving his sight made his stomach twist unpleasantly. No, Georgi stayed. He rubbed himself dry with the towel and stepped into boxers and jeans that were definitely a little too big for him, but as he reached for the t-shirt, Georgi stopped him.  
"Want a hand with your hair first?" He asked gently. "It's still dripping wet, the shirt will get soaked if you pull it on like this..." Another thing Seung Gil hadn't even thought of that sounded very sensible right now. He nodded slowly, feeling his wet hair flop around into his face as he did so, and pushed it out of his eyes just in time to see Georgi grab a clean towel. Georgi had always been taller than him, so he didn't even have to bend his knees or sit down for this part. Georgi rubbed his hair dry quickly and efficiently, yet still so gently, never shaking his head around or hurting his neck, before pulling the t-shirt over his head. The shirt was Georgi's too actually, as the bottom of Seung Gil's shirt had been 'caught in the flood', so to speak, and it fell down past the waist of his jeans as he wriggled his arms through the holes. There. He was dry, he was dressed, he was-  
"Cute..." Georgi whispered from behind him. Seung Gil turned around to see what he had meant by that, and even though he couldn't seem to get any words out, Georgi must have read the expression on his face.  
"Oh, sorry Seung Gil, I know you probably don't appreciate being called that. It's just... Well... With your hair all fluffy like that and your clothes too big for you, you really do look kind of adorable..." Bewildered by these words, Seung Gil stumbled over to the mirror... And found that Georgi was sort of right. He hadn't yet brushed his hair after Georgi had dried it, so it was still sticking up at odd angles as though he'd just taken a nap. His jeans had had to be turned up at the waist and ankles, and he was still barefoot. His eyes were wide and anxious, and he kept fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. All in all, he looked like a little boy who had dressed up in his big brother's clothes and then fallen asleep like that. He should probably hate this, he should probably be offended at the mere idea of himself looking like a child... But he wasn't. Why wasn't he? Why didn't he mind? He turned back to Georgi, hoping for answers, but Georgi was still just giving him this little smile, all soft fondness the way you might look at a puppy.  
"Well, now that you're all clean, how are you feeling?" He vaguely heard Georgi ask. Huh, good question. How WAS he feeling? Emotions had never been Seung Gil's strong point. He wasn't the best at identifying them in himself or in other people, unless they were really obvious. Right now there were too many feelings bubbling in his chest to figure out, they all seemed to be clashing and contradicting each other, so that he couldn't name any of them. He thought he might have heard Georgi repeat the question as he moved a little closer, but Seung Gil still didn't have a good answer for him, so he did the first thing his brain said he should do... And buried his face in Georgi's chest, hugging him tight. This must have been enough of an answer, as he immediately felt Georgi hugging him back. In that moment, Seung Gil was truly convinced that nothing could get to him, nothing could hurt him. Even though the others could easily walk in anytime, even though Min So could easily find out what he had done, even though the news of his accident could easily make its way online... He knew it wouldn't. He knew he was safe. Why? Because Georgi was protecting him, and Georgi could fix anything.


End file.
